


1962_Mingus

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [17]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier Has Feelings, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Declarations Of Love, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik is an asshole but still loves Charles, Historical References, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smitten Charles Xavier, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Top Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: Charles Mingus was to perform on  October 12th at New York's Town Hall. It was an opportunity not to be missed.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1962_Mingus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [1962_Mingus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302116) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020)



> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake / poor choice of words.

Charles had thought long before making that proposal to Erik. He had many doubts, he feared that he would reject it or even worse, that he would get angry. With him anything was possible.

In the end he decided that he would ask him. 

Until that moment they had only lived their relationship in hotel rooms or in Westchester, being careful to not get noticed when they were in public. The sex with Erik was phenomenal. Erik was phenomenal in bed. Charles had never experienced so much and so good pleasure in his whole life. At some point, however, he had started to miss something. Something other than mere physical attraction. 

Charles Mingus was to perform on October 12th at New York's Town Hall. It was an opportunity not to be missed.

"Are you asking me out on a date? No, or rather, to go away together for some sort of romantic date or weekend?" Erik asked with puzzlement . He was sincerely surprised.

Erik didn't like to get caught unprepared and not being in control of the situation. Charles' initiative seemed bizarre and out of place.

"I've got the whole trip programmed," Charles said. He was proud and enthusiastic about his schedule. "October 12th is a Friday. We can leave on Thursday and spend the whole weekend in New York." His eyes were bright and he smiled… _like a bozo_ , Erik thought.

"Frankly speaking: I don't think it's a good idea" was Erik's initial answer. No, really, he wasn’t convinced at all.

He snorted and tried to make his case.

"Charles think about it... We can't go around holding hands or have a romantic dinner by candlelight. And I assure you, I wouldn't walk down the street holding your hand even if you were a woman."

"That's not what I want" Charles cut him off, a hint of resentfulness in his voice.

"I'd just like to share something nice with you outside of a hotel room or this house."

"It seems to me that you like what we do here and when we're on the road. And if I were to judge from the way you moan and writhe in pleasure… I am rather sure that you like it a lot" Erik said with a deliberately wicked smile. 

_Asshole_ Charles had thought, but he kept it to himself. If Lehnsherr thought he could win it so easily, he was wrong.

"One thing doesn't necessarily exclude the other," he said with a defiant look.

Erik remained silent for a moment. He was developing some kind of sexual addiction to Charles. He wanted to spend all his time in bed with him. He drove him crazy. There was something special about the man. After a few minutes of silence, hoping that the other one wasn't reading his thoughts, Erik told himself that maybe after all, he could go along with Charles' stupid idea and enjoy the wonders of sex with him afterwards.

"How would you organize this... leisure trip?"

Charles smiled smugly.

"I've got everything planned. I have already booked a room in a top-notch and discreet hotel near Central Park. We have two exclusive seats for the concert, and I took the liberty of booking a table at the Four Seasons for Saturday night.”

Erik grumbled "Can I bring normal clothes, too, or will I have to wear tux and suits for four days in a row?

"It will be my pleasure to get you out of those annoying clothes every night," Charles whispered as he nibbled Erik's lower lip and he laid his hands on his hips.

Erik smirked, "When are we leaving?"

"Thursday after lunch”

"Na gut"

***

Thursday 11/10/1962 09:30 am

Erik was in his room, or rather: the room where he kept his luggage and he returned to early in the morning after he and Charles had spent the night together.

He was trying to gather enough variety of clothes so he didn't have to wear a suit all the time. He was nervous and in a bad mood. He hated packing.

Charles, on the other hand, had just closed his suitcase, satisfied with his choices. He was excited and in a good mood.

They met in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" 

"Mmhm..."

"Did you sleep well? I did! Do you want some coffee? Are you done packing ? Do you need help? Have you already been to New York? There are wonderful places to visit and..."

"Do not hyperventilate on me, Charles!"

***

Charles thought Erik was handsome.

The light grey suit he had chosen for Thursday’s evening dinner defined his lean, muscular body.

"You look very good," he said as he devoured him with his eyes.

Erik smiled smugly and vainly. 

He looked at his lover. Charles was wearing a dark suit, more young-looking than the ones usually wore. He finally looked like an elegant young man and no longer like a young man dressed like a stylish geezer. He was attractive and, Erik considered, very _fuckable_.

"Shall I give you my arm or can we go to the restaurant like normal people?"

"I'm not a woman, I don't know if you've noticed. I don't need a knight." 

"After you, Charles." 

The Carlton's restaurant offered exquisite and exclusive courses and wines. Erik thought that this whim would cost Charles a small fortune, but obviously the expense was no problem for the professor. For a few seconds Erik almost got nervous, feeling like a sort of high-class whore. Then the wine and Charles made him forget this thought.

As much as Erik was refraining to express himself as well as he was trying hard to manifest obvious annoyance, he couldn't help but notice once again that Charles was a brilliant, intelligent man. His conversation was anything but trivial. He was fascinating. Moreover, as still waters under the bridge he was slowly opening a small breach in the barrier that Erik had erected between himself and the rest of the world.

For the first time in the whole evening he smiled sincerely at Charles.

"At last a smile and not a sneer," Charles said in an amused tone and loving gaze.

"I must admit that the evening is more pleasant than I expected," Erik quickly explained.

"I am very well myself"

Something suddenly triggered in Erik's head and stomach. Perhaps it was the wine... A new sensation, a new desire. For once he let himself go.

"The evening is pleasant thanks to you," he said as he looked Charles straight in the eye.

"I'm flattered that you say that, but of course it's thanks to both of us that this evening and this conversation are so pleasant. I can be very boring if I don't have the right person in front of me, and then..."

"Read my thoughts, Charles" Erik interrupted him.

The professor gave Erik a questioning look. It was such a strange request from him.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure"

Charles saw the two of them naked, in bed. They were moving slowly, not with a feral, almost violent pace as had always happened. There was something different about that intercourse.

Erik smiled when he saw Charles blushing. Perhaps he deserved more after all. If he had to let himself go, he wanted it to be with Charles.

"I like you when you blush"

Charles smiled nervously "It's not the sex itself that embarrasses me, really. It's, like, the intimacy I've seen. It's never been like that for us.

"Not yet. Shall we go?"

Charles nodded without stopping smiling.

Normally they would find themselves up against the wall of their room, eager and impatient to get undressed while fondling each other and trying to fuck as fast as possible.

That evening Charles found himself seated in the armchair in the small lounge of their suite. Erik was between his legs, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and kissing every inch of skin getting uncovered.

Charles passed his hand through Erik's hair, then moved forward to get a better look at him. His gaze was less hard, less cold. They kissed for a long time, with delicate passion, slowly, as if they were tasting each other for the first time.

"Come," said Charles and walked him to the bed. They both undressed and took all the time they needed to touch and lick each other.

Erik moaned slowly under the strokes of Charles' tongue. Charles straddled him, licking and biting his shoulders and back. He presses himself completely against Erik’s back to kiss his neck and his nape.

" _Komm hier,_ Schatz" He barely whispered and made Charles lie down by his side so that he could touch him and kiss him in turn.

Erik guided Charles’ hand on his erection and pushed himself even closer.

"I want to try something different with you" 

"I am open to proposals," Charles replied, licking Erik’s lips and without stopping moving his hand.

Erik smiled. Charles might have been expecting some sexual acrobatics.

Charles said nothing, smiled and slowly rubbed himself against his lover. 

***

"Hm... I'm--I'm ready..."

Charles gently pulled out his fingers and placed the head of his sex against Erik's opening.

"Can you feel me?" he gasped as he slowly sank into that warm, cozy, tight hole.

"I feel you, yes... God, Charles..."

With the second push Charles sank completely into Erik and reached his special point. 

"Erik... Erik... I feel you so much... aah"

Charles pushed, Erik's legs tightened around his hips. He lay down completely on his lover, his head against his shoulder, panting with his mouth open. 

Erik held him so tightly that it almost hurt.

Charles increased the pace, his thrusts deep and intense. Erik raised his head slightly to kiss him and look him in the eyes.

"The...aah...read...get inside my head."

Both were overwhelmed by the wave of pleasure and emotion that hit them when Charles intertwined their minds. Charles buried himself into Erik. Erik hid his face against Charles' shoulder to stifle a cry of pleasure.

They remained like this, tight, stuck inside each other without moving for a few moments.

"Erik..."

“Ch… Charles...this is making me crazy... It’s so great”

Charles began to move slowly, almost as if he were afraid. Then he regained control of his body and their minds and started pushing again.

Below him Erik was panting, moaning and bucking his hips to follow his movements. He felt Charles' hand around his cock as he started rubbing it.

Charles felt Erik's hot come wet his fingers and belly. He moved to kiss his lips. He had experienced Erik's orgasm with his mind and had to hold back so as not to come himself immediately. He didn't want that moment to end, but he felt the pleasure begin building and rising inside him.

_Feel me, Erik... feel me..._

_Come, Schatz, come for me_

Erik moaned when with the last powerful thrust Charles poured his hot pleasure inside him. He felt Charles slumping on him and squeeze his arms as if he were trying not to drown. Their minds were still merged, and Charles' orgasm also hit Erik. He clutched at him and let slip a moan mixed with a nervous chuckle.

"Erik?"

"Hm?"

"Your thoughts..."

"It's the truth, Liebling."

_If you don't read my mind, I can't tell you. I can prove it to you, though..._

_Yeah? Explain..._

_With one of the things I do best, Schatz. Prepare yourself to be fucked over and over again._

_I think I can survive without declarations._

Charles smiled smugly. He moved around a bit, to give Erik his space to sleep, but the other one held him back.

"Stay here," Erik said, in a voice that was already a little drowsy.

"Sleep well, Erik”

"Mmhm" murmured Erik as he snuggled against Charles’ back.

Charles closed his eyes satisfied. He decided not to think about anything that wasn't about that weekend.

When Charles woke up, Erik was lying next to him, his face relaxed and a faint smile.

“Hey”

He couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“Yup. Good morning Charles” 

Charles ventured and let his mind touch Erik’s. Just a light and shallow brush.

_On another occasion I would tell you to get out of my head right now, Professor. But under the circumstances I can make an exception. You can rummage as long as you want, you will find no signs of repentance for what I told you last night._

_Erik…_

_No, listen to me: it’s all true, that’s how I feel. And it’s only for you._

Charles moved towards him and kissed him chastely on the lips.

_I love you, too Erik._

***

The Mingus concert was great and very exciting. Charles let himself be carried away by the power and magic of the music. He often closed his eyes to be able to concentrate better on the notes, as if he wanted to be completely surrounded by the melodies.

Erik really appreciated the music and the event itself. He had not heard many concerts in his life and found the experience extremely enjoyable. His involvement, however, was never as intense as Charles’. He never managed to get completely lost in the notes. This was partly due to his way of being. For he was unable to get distracted and lose control of his surroundings. Besides, Charles was always present in his head. Since they had really made love for the first time, a couple of days before, it was as if everything was new again. He did not want to part with the awareness of what they had achieved. He would have given anything to be able to hold Charles right there, in a concert hall full of people.

_Erik!_

Charles did his best to hold a deadpan expression as he felt Erik’s hand resting on his own and then squeezing it slowly. A shiver ran down his spine: emotion, surprise, awareness of being in the middle of a public event.

_I am sorry, Liebling. I know I said that I would never do that…_

_“Not even if I were a woman.” I seem to recall that you said so._

_Don’t be a know-it-all and listen to me. I felt like doing it, I needed to do it. You are mine, Charles._

Charles barely moved. He had his eyes fixed on Mingus, but the music had become a simple background sound. He was focused on Erik’s voice in his head and the warm hand still clutching his own.

_I couldn’t imagine anyone else in your place, Erik. You know that._

_Should I know that? You never told me…_

_This manifestation of your possessiveness is… something new._

_Before you I have never loved anyone._

_Neither have I. I will tell you now, my friend: no one will ever be able to take your place. What I live with you and the love I have for you is unique. I believe that you are right, you know? We belong together, the two of us._

_Charles?_

_Hm?_

_Do you think you can “make us invisible” for a few minutes?_

_…yes, of course._

_Do it. Do it now._

_There you go…_

Charles Mingus’ performance at the Town Hall was a success. The audience applauded enthusiastically and no one in the hall noticed two young men kissing and holding hands.


End file.
